


THESE GUYS NEED A CALENDAR

by VelarisHoe



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Fun, How Do I Tag, Humor, Mild Language, Sister-Sister Relationship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelarisHoe/pseuds/VelarisHoe
Summary: The High Lord of the Night Court and his two winged brothers come to Archeron estate for business meeting with the mister father Archeron and mother Archeron. What is going to happen when the three young Archerons are hangover and very very late...
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. There will be more eventualy. Criticism is welcomed. This will be with more chapters. THE WINGIE BOYS WILL BE SEEN IN THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Feyre Archeron woke up hangover with a strong pounding pain in her head and dry mouth. Old vomit reaching her nose as she streched herself, her legs hitting something. Loud thud and even louder " _Ow_ " awakened Feyre almost fully.

" _What the fuck?!_ " Nesta shouted somewhere youngest sister couldn't see, nor care.

Feyre gathered her strenght, dragged her champagne and beer stained last nights clothes clothed body out of the bed. " _What time is it.._ " Elain groaned, her voice muffled by the blanked she was cocooned in on the sofa, nearby the king sized bed Feyre and Nesta were splayed on just moments earlier.

Feyre, her eyes barely open, dragged her feet away from the bed, trying to get to the bathroom, but her legs failed her as she tripped on something big and fell face forward * **THUD** * **.**

" _AGAIN!_ " Nesta roared as she pushed away Feyre's body, leaving Feyre splayed on the floor, her ass in air as Nesta herself decided she, as the oldest, will get to the bathroom first, not bothering to close the bathroom door.

Running shower noises filled the room.

" _What is going on..._ " Elain murmured again. " _That asshole pushed me to the floor, that's what is going on_ " Feyre answered, her voice raspy while crawling towards the bathroom to wash herself up, her bladder threatening to relieve itself.

While the two sisters were cleaning up, Elain, the most unaffected (no wonders, she drank the least compared to those two, making bets on which one gonna drink the most beer bottles in short period of time), scrunched her nose at the horrible smell coming from a plant Nesta or Feyre vomited in.

She unraveled herself from her cocoon and stood up, her beautiful knee lenght flower covered dress scrunched at the bottom, her head spinning a little bit, she wandered to the big balcony, opening the window door.

Fresh air filling Feyre's room those three decided to sleep in. Elain stepped inside the balcony, doors closing behind her, stretching, gazing into the view: gravel roads going around their mansion, to the woods, to the town farther than Archeron estate, big fountain, land covered with gardens she so oh worked hard to grow.

But her eyes stuck on a carriage near the fountain, black as the midnight sky horses in front of it, the carriage itself was shiny, black, with golden edges catching the sunlight and shimerring. She staired. Was there something those three forgot?

" _SHIT!_ " Elain screamed before she could process her emotions and cover her mouth. The girl turned around to run, but collided with the glass door, groaning she opened them and rushed towards the bathroom.

Nesta was standing between the door frame, eyebrows pulled together, eyes wide open as if saying what the fuck, white towel around her, hair dripping wet. Elain grabbed Nesta's hands " _They're here!_ " she whispered.

Confusion written all over Nesta's face. " _The High Loooord!_ " Elain whined and rushed past her sister to the bathroom.

Nesta yielped " _Shit!_ " at the same time the shower stopped and Feyre's head showed up from the curtain " _Today?!_ ". " _We need a calendar...." Elain murmured washing her face._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they kinda meet here. *lip smack*

Feyre tiptoed downstairs, Nesta and Elain behind her back. " _You hear anything?_ " Nesta's voice and Elain's shushing echoed. " _Shut up_ " Feyre said to non in particular as she took another step downstairs and cringed at the creaking noises. Her hair semi-wet, braided, while Elain let her down, Nesta had them in a tight bun that opened her face.  
The hall was empty to their favour. They got down a little bit relaxed, though a muffled deep voice that was coming from the living room not far down the hall didn't help to calm down. Feyre pointed her hand towards the closed door " _over there_ " she mouthed. She started making her way towards the room, Elain following her lead while Nesta took her time. " _Do we go in or..._ " Elain started before the doors opened " _... of course, mr. Rhysand_ " misis Archeron affirmed. It was as if an electric shock would have struck. Feyre almost fell back, turning to flee the scene, nearly knocking out Elain. Meanwhile misis Archeron didn't noticed a thing, walking backwards the same way her daughters came, stopping for a minute. From the living room, following Mrs. A. came three men. Two winged men and one in between without wings, this must be Rhysand considering his fancy clothes. " _It was a pleasure to talk to you, i hope your visit here for upcoming week will be entertaining_ ". Feyre turned to look at them, her mother was still talking non sense while those three chickens were staring straight to her and her sisters. Her eyes collided with the most beautiful one of course. You could say it was a staring contest until Elain tugged her hand and Feyre turned to go as fast as possible. Elains cheeks burned "oh my god oh my god oh my god" she thought, how embarrassing this is. Nesta was in the middle of walking up the stairs, Feyre and Elain just reaching it on their toes " _Well good morning, girls, won't you say hello to our new guests?_ " sweet voice chirped. Feyre and Elain froze in place. They slowly turned around, Elain putting on a smile. They were barely breathing, Elain biting the insides of her cheeks, her hands behind her back, trying to hide the shaking. It was Feyre who stood there like a tool, not daring to look at her mother or who was behind her, she knew they were silently laughing "how amusing" she thought finding a flowerpot worth more attention. "thats a nice flowerpot" she thought. " _Nesta would you mind coming down?_ " her mother insisted. Nothing. " _I know you are up there_ " Slow steps and creaking stairs filled the uncomfortable silence, she was taking her time. Finally there stood all three of them in line. Their mother coughed. " _Good morning_ " Nesta, Elain and Feyre said in unison. " _It's actually past noon_ " a deep whisper came from the one with shoulder lenght hair, leaning near the middle one. All heads turned to him. The one with more classical face features lowered his head and pinched his nosebridge. " _Let me introduce you, this is my oldest daughter Nesta, Elain, my youngest - Feyre_ ". Feyre let out a deep breath "What the fuck..." she thought. " _Now that you know each other, girls will show you your rooms, right? Great_ " their mother ordered and returned pass the... men to the living room, closing the door completely. " _Oh my god_ " Elain whispered quietly, Feyre and Nesta barely heard her. " _Jesus... fuck it_ " Nesta finished and bolted up the stairs, Elain taking her example, leaving Feyre all alone. She dragged her eyes to those three, raised her eyebrows " _Would you mind introducing?_ "  
" _I'm the High Lord of the Night court, Rhysand or Rhys, which you already found out_ " he winked. "Yea, no shit, pretty boy" she answered in her head. His eyes twinkled. " _This is Cassian and Azriel_ " Cassian puffed his chest out, show off. Azriel nodded at the mention of his name. Feyre turned to walk upstairs, she had climbed couple of them " _You better come if you don't want to sleep in a on a sofa. Just don't knock out any pictures!_ " Hard footsteps shaked the whole house. After couple of staircases they finally reached the third floor made for guests to stay. Feyre really tried to get rid of them as soon as possible. Soon she led them to a corridor with dark doors. " _These are your rooms_ " she opened three doors " _the bathroom is behind this door, only one on this floor... shouldn't be a problem to you_ " she stared at Rhysand who was perched on his room door, holding his gaze " _we don't mind using one bathroom_ ". " _Surely won't mind one bedroom too!_ " Cassian commented, a sound of a soft bang and heavy fabric hitting the ground came from Cassians room following his " _Ow!_ ". Rhysand's jaw tightened. " _I see_ " Feyre nodded, trying to contain a giggle. High Lord's eyes twinkled looking at her. " _I'll better be going_ " she mumbled. " _Hey Feyre! Is it a human thing to walk barefoot?_ " Cassian's annoying voice came around as she started walking. She turned around finding Cassian where Rhys just stood. " _Yeah, shoes are time consuming and it's more comfortable to choke someone with our foots too... you know, simple stuff_ " she put her hand on her throat. Cassian gulped. " _See you later_ " she smiled. Feyre heard howling and Cassian's " _Don't laugh!_ " She rushed to her floor, checking her and Elains room, finding them both in Nesta's laying on the bed. Both of them jumped at seeing her. " _What happened?!_ " Nesta and Elain asked together. " _First of all: fuck you guys._ " she put her hands on her hips " _second of all:..._ " instead of finishing her sentence, she squecked and laughed, jumping up and down before jumped between her sisters. Nesta slapped her butt " _Tell uuus!_ ". " _It was so awkward, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been_ ". Nesta laughed " _That middle one has an eye on you, i saw it_ ". " _Hell noooo!_ " Feyre shouted back. " _Don't lie that you don't like that, we can see right through you!_ " Elain added. " _But those twoooo, mmmm? What about Cassian?_ " Feyre wiggled her eyebrows at Nesta. " _Don't even start, do noooot!_ " She moved of the bed and wandered to the closet, opened the doors. After little bit of ruffling through the clothes she pulled out a bottle of wine. " _Do you have any glasses?_ " Elain looked Nesta. Nesta looked back " _No?_ ". Elain rolled her eyes. Soon the music was on and the singing begun: " _I never loved you! I kept silent so long! I just liked to be with you! I never loved you!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im alive but im dead


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is waiting for Nessian book? Im waiting.

Nesta

  
By the time they sobered up it was dark outside. The sun just set. Feyre, Nesta and Elain cuddled together on the bed, just like when they were children. It was Nesta who could not fall asleep. Hungry belly didn't allow that. She slowly got out of bed without waking others. Little sudden movements making her feel nauseous. Nesta got in more comfotable clothes, putting on shoes and restyling her hair. She closed her closet doors. Her fingers ran through the drawn flames on the closet doors. When they were little she found her younger sister drawing flames on a closet, brought from another continent by their father. Each got their own. " _What are you doing?!_ " Nesta busted Feyre, her blood boiling. She snatched the paint brushes from her sister's hands. " _I told you not to touch my stuff! You could have ruined it!_ ". After little Feyre ran away to her room, Nesta looked at what she did. Radiant flames running from the bottom to the middle. She admitted, it was beautiful when they were little, but when Feyre finished her little masterpiece, it was breathtaking, almost real. Their mother of course wasn't happy. Flamboyant mess, what a waste - she said. Cold, but brilliant woman who only cares about her husband and parties. Nesta left her room, passing the halls, empty rooms, library - her beloved place, all of her books were stored in their, but her one favorite book was kept hidden beneath her bed, it was about a girl whose powerful but invisible powers left her alone and confused, empty, but eventually she found a way out, she learned to manage her powers and found a home where she had never felt alone or confused in her life again. Moving down the stairs, her stomach growled. She passed a maid, an elderly woman, wiping the frame of the family portrait. " _Good evening, miss_ ". " _Evening_ " Nesta uttered. She didn't bother to look at the portrait made by some no one. Their mother loved to show of. She always mentioned that the very best artist himself came from another continent just to paint this portrait. She of course forgot to mention that once Elain couldn't hold it any longer and wet herself. It didn't save any of them from that torment. Nesta reached the kitchen. She was greated by an unpleasant gift. As if sensing her presence, Cassian turned to her, sitting on a tabouret near a round table. A piece of blueberry pie on a fork in his hand. No turning back now. " _Are you just going to stand there? I don't mind the audience._ " he grinned. Nesta gazed at his wings pressed behind his back, his hair in a bun. " _Not talking, huh? Scared?_ ". No. Yes. Maybe. " _Why should I be scared of an oversized bat?_ " Nesta moved toward the stove, turned it on and placed a teapot over the fire. She glanced at the piece of pie in his plate " _I see you have already served yourself. I'm surprised that everything is still intakt_ ". She looked around: bananas, apples, grapes, loafs of bread and bags of flour, pots and cups seemed in place. The chair crackled as he stood up, holding his plate and went to the sink near the stove " _You can say I have my way in the kitchen_ " hitting Nesta's side with his wing. She turned to him, glaring. He glared back. " _Accident_ " he said smiling, his teeth shining white. She wanted to wipe that smile of his face, it irritated her. " _You better wash those_ " she nodded towards the dirty plate and fork he brought to the sink, anything to get him moving and leaving. " _Where are your friends?_ " Nesta asked. Cassian looked at her " _Probably wandering around here somewhere_ ". " _Should I be worried?_ " She went towards the cabinet, away from him, opening it she looked for eggs. " _I don't know._ " They weren't in the cabinet, she moved to the next one - they weren't there. She huffed. " _Should I be worried about you?_ " Cassian asked. " _I'll leave that to you to decide_ " Nesta answered, looking around. " _Looking for these?_ " Cassian sang out. Nesta turned to see him leaning on the table holding an egg. Nesta strode towards him, trying to snatch the egg. Cassian backed away, withdrawing his hand. " _Ah ah aah, where are your manners, Nesta?_ " he said in a low growl, Nesta's blood flowed to her cheeks. Okay, if he wants to play like that, she will play like that. She breathed in slowly, looking him up and down, her eyes catching few eggs put in a basket behing his back on a counter and exhaling. His eyes searching her face for something, still holding that egg away from her. " _Yes, truly. Where are my manners?_ " she said, her eyebrows pulled together, running her fingertips across his chest. His lips separated. She leaned closer towards him, her hand reaching behind him. Cassian leaned closer, his hand holding an egg lowering. She snatched an egg from the basket, backing away from him and bashing that egg into his head. He gasped, his mouth wide open. Egg liquid running down his face and hair. Teapot whistling louder and louder. Nesta moved to take it off. Wrong move, Cassian thought. He striked, bashing the egg on Nesta's head. Revenge. Nesta froze in place, surprise written all over her face. She did not expect that. Victory written on his face. He turned to leave, laughing silently. Nesta grabbed an apple, aimed and threw it, hitting it in the back of his head. He grabbed his head, eyes widened. He started running straight to her, she turned to run away. The round table seperating them. Cassian knocking out the chairs. Both of them looking at each other, breathing heavily across the table, the teapot whistling at full volume. Cassian started moving around the table to her side. Nesta walking away. She observed his body, read him. He rushed to her again. She sprinted trough open door, through the halls and stairs. Cassian racing her. Finally Nesta reached her floor, almost losing her breath she reached bedroom hall and turned, " _NO!_ " she shouted. Cassian stoped dead in his tracks, confused. " _This is my hall, you have no right to be here_ " she explained. He leaned against the wall to take a breath " _I'll catch you_ ". " _No, you won't_ " she went to her room and closed her door. Cassian sat on the ground, his wings touching it. After he got his breath back he went back to his room. He flopped on his bed. This woman will drive him crazy. Did he left the teapot on fire? Shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking mostly? Bonding? The fuck i hope there are no fecking mistakes my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole day and didnt wrote much wtf. Its past 1 am . My eyes are burninggg. Oml have yall seen that teaser for nessian book omg azriel rail me

" _Hurry up!_ " Nesta banged Feyre's bedroom door " _I'm hungry!_ ".  
Elain stood beside her, amused. They were late for breakfast with their mother and the guests. Nesta leaned against the wall. " _What are you laughing at? This is not funny!_ ", she looked at Elain. Elain's answering laugh at Nesta's reaction sent Nesta banging the door without stopping, her patience wearing thin. Soon the doors opened and Feyre came out, dressed and ready, " _Jeez, no need to be so loud_ ". They turned to go. " _Of course, take your time_ ", Nesta's stomach rumbled. Feyre and Elain giggled. They passed few corridors, went down the stairs and finaly reached the dining room. Elain came first, Feyre behind her and Nesta in the back. Elain opened the double door. There were three chairs on each side of the large wooden table. One chair at each end of it. Their mother was sitting on one of them, facing the doors. Azriel was sitting near Mrs. Archeron, shadows flowing around his shoulders and wings, vanishing at the sight of Elain, Rhysand near him and Cassian. Elain sat in front of Azriel, his hands under the table, leaving Feyre to sit in the middle and Nesta in front of Cassian much to his delight. She gave him a mocking smile. She reached for the food: pancakes, waffles, cake and more, but she was interrupted by her mother, " _Glad you all gathered here, I hope you will be patient enough to discuss some things_ ", she leaned on her elbows. Nesta and Feyre groaning slumped on their chairs grabbing the attention of others. Feyre caught Rhysand's eye. Violet like midnight sky. What are you looking at, she thought. His gaze piercing her. Feyre returning it back. " _I don't know if you heard, but someone thought it was fun to leave the teapot whistling on fire and waking up our servants, and me_ ", she nodded to Nesta. Cassian covered his mouth. Nesta kicked him in the leg, thus silencing him. Cassian stared at her. Nesta shrugged, giving him an innocent little smile. Rhysand and Azriel smiling. Mrs. Archeron of course saw everything, but decided to keep silent. All their mother cared was her reputation. The High Lord of the Night Court of course knew that. Neither he nor his companions cared about that woman. They wanted to take care of the business as soon as possible to go home, but her daughters were something else. They were the reason they wanted to stay a little longer. " _A ball is being held this night to honor you at this lovely house_ ", her mother stated. Feyre almost laughed at the word lovely. "Some guests _are already traveling here. You have time to prepare by evening_ ", Her mother looked at her daughters. A headache was forming in Nesta's head. " _Please enjoy the food, I will be in my study room if you will need me_ ", she stood up, Rhysand and his brothers standing up with her, she left the room. They sat down. When the doors closed the girls rushed to put some food in their plates. Cassian giggling at the view. Nesta took the napkin with a ring, each was near each plate, and slapping him in the head again and again. Rhysand and Azriel gaping. Feyre covered her mouth. Nesta put down the napkin and reached for food. Elain was the first who broke, laughing uncontrollably. Feyre joining her. Cassian's eyes were focused on Nesta, daring her to do anything. She grabbed a piece of cake, her hands covered in it and threw it at his face. Cassian didn't waste time, attacking her with pancakes. Soon it was whole war between them. Feyre stacked some food on her plate, bent down, grabbed Elain's hand and ran away. Both of them giggling, they went straight to the garden. It was hot outside, slightly windy. Feyre put the plate on the glass table and sat on a little bench. Elain beside her. " _May I join you?_ ", Azriel's voice rang out from behind. " _Sure_ ", Elain answered smiling. He moved forward, further from them to stretch his wings. Such beautiful long wings. Elain and Feyre couldn't take away their eyes from them. Shadows gathered around those wings, aroung Azriel's neck and ears, whispering to him, around his hands, Elain noticed, were scarred. " _Where's Rhysand?_ ", Feyre asked, casually taking a bite of her food. " _Did I hear someone mentioning my name?_ ", Rhysand's vibrant voice reached her. She turned to look at him. He was perched near the door, his hands in pockets. He looked straight at her. " _You must be imagining_ ", Feyre assumed. A small smile played on his face. " _You know, you can call me Rhys. All my friends call me that_ ", he suggested. " _Oh? Are we friends now?_ ", Feyre asked. " _We can always be them, if you want maybe even more?_ ", he moved closer. She didn't answer. " _Did you grow them?_ ", Azriel stood near the flower bush, lightly touching the petals, he looked at Elain, saving her from witnessing what was and could happen. She nodded, " _Do you want to see more?_ ". " _I'd love to_ ", he answered. God bless him. Elain jumped to her feet, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Rhysand breathed out through his nose. " _Will he come back?_ ", he laughed slightly. The noise warming something deep in Feyre, she glanced at him. His wings gone, what a pity, she thought. " _He will_ ", Feyre murmured, " _You should be worried about Cassian, if he's still alive_ ". Rhysand was opening his mouth, but quick steps interupted him. " _Thank you for the help, sis_ ", Nesta came from the corner, pieces of cake cream on her face and hair, smeared on her clothes, " _you should keep an eye on your brother, maybe put a leash on him_ ". She turned back inside, leaving both of them laughing uncontrollably. It felt nice. After the laughter died out Rhysand sat where Elain just was. " _Brothers?_ ". " _My mother adopted them. I knew Cassian from an Illyrian war-camp. We despised each other even after when he started living with us. Later came Azriel. Our mothers knew each other, so she took him in too. It took as while to warm up to each other, but as we got older, we realized that we had better odds of survival sticking together_ ", Rhysand explained. " _Wow, seems like your mother was a strong woman_ ", Feyre said. " _Yea, she was_ ". They sat for a moment in silence. Enjoying each others company. " _We should better get ready_ ", Feyre looked around. " _Mm?_ ". " _For the ball_ ", Feyre said, getting up. Rhysand following her every movement, standing up too, " _Let me accompany you to your room, please?_ ", he asked, giving her his hand. " _Maybe you will dance with me too?_ ", she asked jokingly, taking his hand. " _Always, Feyre darling_ ". She couldn't stop the blush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a ball momento. Its a ball scene, but theres no dancing. Im more of a nessian trash so we gon have nessian more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jumped into this fanfic too quickly, without thinking about the plot so im just trying to finish this faster and spend some time learning to write bye

The ball room was full. Mrs. Archeron was busy walking around, greeting the guests and making sure that the waiters were carrying trays of snacks and drinks. The more those businessmen were intoxicated, the easier it was to make some deals. Only three brothers were standing outside that room, waiting for their ladies. A little bit late, as always, Azriel thought. All three of them wore luxurious suits sewn by the best tailors from Velaris. Azriel was getting homesick, though he himself wouldn't have acknowledged it. Guests who arrived little late avoided the winged strangers from afar. " _Here they come_ ", Cassian announced looking towards the huge stairs, at the top of them, laughing they came. Each of them looked magnificent, long dresses fitting them exquisitely. They walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Azriel was the first who approached Elain, extending his hand. A cute blush colored her face as she took his hand. Cassian and Rhysand grinned at their brother as he led Elain to the ball. Nesta and Feyre were watching everything, smiling. " _Rhys_ ", Feyre greeted him. His smile broad at the mention of his nickname, she took his hand, both of them leaving. Nesta was staring at Cassian, " _Are you going to stand there?_ ". " _Were you expecting something more?_ ", Cassian provoked. His eyes going down and up her figure, her dress clinging to her curves making him catch his breath. Her eyes flared, she moved to go pass him, but Cassian grabbed her hand, stopping her. Her skin so smooth in his calloused hand. Nesta tried to get out which forced him to grab both of her hands, pressing her to him. " _Let me go_ ", she snapped. They were so close he could smell jasmines on her. " _First you will dance with me_ ", Cassian breathed, searching her face. He begged in his mind for her to say yes. " _Fine_ ". Relieve flushed through him. He slowly let go of her, giving her his hand. She took it. They both went into the ball room. Music loud and playing, people dancing. Room filled with muffled air. Classy. The lights were dimmed, but not so much as to be completely dark. People who were closest to Cassian and Nesta parted, givim them the way. Cassian dragged her straight to the centre. Nesta didn't mind. He turned to her, putting one hand on her waiste, Nesta took the other, putting her's on his shoulder. " _You look beautiful tonight_ ", Cassian tried to start a conversation. "That was the point". " _For me?_ ", Cassian whispered. This talks excited him. " _You must be used to people doing everything for you apparently_ ", she said. " _You'd be surprised how wrong you are_ ". " _Oh?_ ". Cassian took her hand and spinned her, caging her, his front pressed to her back. His face leaning closer, his lips swept across her air, making her tense. " _I am the commander of Rhysand's armies. I didn't become one overnight. I have fought and killed to be where i am_ ", to be with you, he finished in his mind. " _Was that meant to impress me? If so you will have to work harder on it_ ", Nesta turned to face him, her hands on his broad shoulders. His on her waist. Shadows covered part of her face, the other part was highlighted, showing beautiful contours. She was so, so close. They swayed to the music, ignoring everything around them as if they were the only ones in the room. Nesta's eyes lowered from his eyes to his lips, her heart bear going faster till all she heard was her heart beat. Cassian heard it too. He leaned closer and closer till couple of inches were between their lips. He looked into her icy eyes now filled with want. Nesta closed the distanced between them, kissing him softly, testing. Cassian kissed her back, eager to taste her. Her lips so soft and plump tasted like cherries. He licked her lips, asking for an invitation. She gladly opened her mouth, a slight moan escaped her when his tongue slid in like a snake, licking the roof of her mouth, claiming her. She grabbed him around his neck, pulling his body closer. He groaned, her breasts pressed to his chest. Her tongue hot like fire burning wild colliding with his. She was that fire and he tasted her. Kissing her was like a fever spreading through his body, his wings, his lower part, wanting to touch more of her, feel more of her, flesh to flesh. His hand tangled in her hair, pulling, making her moan against his mouth. He decided that he loved that sound. Nesta pulled back, her eyes closed. She finally could breathe. Cassian pulled his hand out of her hair, putting his both hands of her face, his thumbs stroking her face.

***

Meanwhile Azriel was admiring Elain from close. She was spinning in his hands, her dress twirling. Elain turned to him, her hand back in his and his on her waist. They both fell in step, rhythm controling their movements. Elain's brown eyes twinkling, smile spreading on her face. Azriel smiled back, both of them gliding effortlessly around the dance floor. Elain was quite surprised by his swift moves compared to his large wings. People were turning their heads to look at them. Azriel's shadows caught a glimpse of what they were talking, not that he cared what they thought, he cared about her. Azriel felt something towards her, but he couldn' quite grasp what it was. Maybe if he were with her more often, he would find the answer. They spinned together and as the music ended, he dipped her to the floor. A small gasp left her mouth and he pulled her back. They stood there for a moment, Elain leaned closer, hugging him tightly around his neck, careful not to touch his wings. " _Thank you for dancing with me, it was long time since I had this much fun in here_ ", she murmured. " _What about her sisters?_ ", Azriel asked. " _I meant in the ball, you smartass_ ", she smiled. Azriel laughed, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. New song played, people around gathered to dance again. " _Would you like another dance?_ ", Azriel asked. " _Sure_ ", she smiled. Azriel looked behind her, far he saw his brother talking with Feyre. He grinned, his brother was in trouble.

***

Rhys caught her staring again, not that he wasn't staring at her too. In that tight dress she looked so delicious. " _You should see me without this suit, you'd be impressed_ ", Rhys smirked, trying to release the tension between them since they came together. What a tease. " _Oh, really?_ ", Feyre acted intrigued, " _somehow I find it hard to believe_ ". She gave him one of her smiles. Rhys's heart skipped a beat, how gorgeous she was, " _Maybe i should give a demonstration for such a beauty?_ ". She blushed, how could he ever find her attractive. " _I can and I do_ ", he faced her so their bodies would be facing each other. He took her chin, lifting her face, " _You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen_ ". Her whole body heated, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. " _Come, I want to show you something_ ", Feyre said, moving towards the place they came from. Rhys followed her. They climbed up the stairs, turned and went higher and higher till they reached the highest point of their house. Feyre reached the door, leading to an open rooftop. A gush of clean air hit them, Feyre took a deep breath and looked up. The sky was clear tonight, stars shimmering. "You know, when I was little I never went outside at night, from time to time I looked at it from a window", Feyre spoke, hugging herself to cover up from cold wind. Rhys took of his jacket bringing it around her shoulders. His hands stroking her arms until he moved aside, giving her space. " _When I was little I painted three different things for my sisters and me_ ". Rhysand listened closely. " _For Nesta I painted fire_ ", Feyre smiled remembering the accident, " _for Elain - flowers_ ". She stopped for a moment. " _And for yourself?_ ", Rhys asked, looking at her even though he knew the answer. " _I painted a night sky_ ", she finished. Rhys heart was beating faster and faster. She was his mate. Should he tell her? Does she even know what it means? " _The sky is beautiful tonight_ ", Rhysand said, looking up. " _Yea, it is_ ", Feyre brushed her fingers through his hand. Rhys looked down, gently taking her hand. Feyre interlocked her fingers with his, looking up at him and smiled at him. He could swear that it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.


End file.
